


Perfectly Seasoned

by thalialunacy



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thalialunacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where McCoy fixes the replicator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Seasoned

**Author's Note:**

> Comment!fic written for starsfell.

Kirk thinks he's hallucinating; it's been a long day and there were these dignitaries' daughters and he's only just recovered from whatever they doused him with...

But no, that's a burrito. Sitting on his table, even wrapped in one of those crinkly paper wrappers like from the taco trucks in San Francisco. He unwraps it _instantly_ , takes a bite and groans out loud.

Bones chooses that moment to come wAndering out of the bathroom, tying the string on his pajama pants. "All right?"

"Mfdmfph. Better than all right. It's fucking perfect. Priceless. How the hell did you get it to-- I couldn't--" He waves at the replicator while taking another few bites at once. "I couldn't get it. At all. Failed. It gave me wraps and I almost belted it one. Not that they were bad wraps, I just... fail at everything sometimes."

Bones shakes his head. "You know how many modifications I had to do in addition to the ones you'd done?"

"A million?" Kirk mumbles around his food.

"Two. You'd misplaced one integer and befuddled it with the phrase 'perfectly seasoned beef.'"

Kirk manages to swallow before laughing. "Really?"

"Really." Bones pulls back the covers and reaches for whatever research PADD he's making his way through at the moment.

Kirk finishes his perfectly seasoned burrito with gusto and swipes his hand over his mouth. "So I didn't do _everything_ wrong. What kind of computer can't understand 'perfectly seasoned beef'? Pfft." He shucks off his clothes before climbing into bed as well and getting completely into McCoy's personal space. McCoy adjusts accordingly, never needing to take his eyes off the PADD. "Thanks for fixing it for me, Bones."

McCoy kisses him on the top of his head briefly just before Kirk passes out. "Anytime, kid."


End file.
